The present invention relates to a conveyor device, which has been specifically designed for thermoshrinking film packaging systems.
As is known, in packaging articles by thermoshrinking film materials, there are conventionally used suitable tunnels, therethrough the articles to be packaged, preliminarily wound in the thermoshrinking material film, are conveyed by conveyor belts.
During their displacement inside the tunnel, the packaged articles are subjected to a hot air flow, which causes the thermoshrinking film to contract, thereby properly packaging the articles held therein.
Since the conveyor belts which are at present used in such an application are conventionally made of a metal material, the conveyor belt is quickly heated as it is driven through the heating tunnel, and is correspondingly quickly cooled in its return path as the conveyor belt exits the tunnel.
Thus, a great heat loss is generated, causing an inefficient and excessive power loss negatively affecting the operating cost of the system.
Moreover, because of the above mentioned quick heating and cooling operations, the conveyor belt can be disadvantageously deformed with consequent operation malfunctions.